


Warmed

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warmed

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana.

She's so cold, now. So cold and it's like winter hasn't left when he touches her. "Eowyn," he murmurs, stroking the back of her hand lightly. "My lady. You must eat."

She looks at him, and smiles, but there's no warmth in it. "Thank you, Master Meriadoc. I am not hungry." And she turns.

"I don't know what to do," Merry sighs, Pippin's face mirroring his concern. "She won't rest, she won't eat, she's so ... she's _cold_, Pippin, _cold_. I don't know what to do."

"It's alright, Merry, she'll be alright," Pippin murmurs, rubbing his arms. And Merry believes him, because how could he not?

~

She closes her eyes when they crown him, when they crown her. She can't watch, and there's no hand to cling to hers, no sun to light her shade. She lets one tear fall before she steels herself and forbids more to pass.

Merry's heart is near to breaking. Pippin watches him, watches her, and aches.

He takes her hand, and leads her over to the room they've prepared. It's in a small, secluded part of the citadel, tucked away where the Guard know and not many go. Eowyn looks blankly at the warm sheets and woven blankets, at the food on heated platters so it doesn't cool too quickly.

"What's this?"

Merry blushes. "You need nourishment, Eowyn. Please." He looks into her eyes, trying so hard, begging silently, and at last she nods, sits before the meal.

~

Merry is sitting with her, warming her with his arms and his cheek and as much of him as he can press against her. Pippin watches them awkwardly, transfixed for a moment by the way Merry's hair is slowly mingling with Eowyn's, his head on her shoulder, she now leaning on him with half-closed eyes. She seems brighter now, Pippin thinks, with some food and rest, and Merry there to hold her up.

Pippin would feel left out if not for Merry's hand reaching for him, but he shakes his head a little. Alright, maybe he does feel left out, but that feeling doesn't come from Merry, never comes from Merry, but Eowyn who has not even looked at him. He stays where he is, though Merry motions with his head for Pippin to join them.

~

"Master Peregrin, do you not feel chill? Come, it is warm here by the fire." Her words startle him a little; he had been about to doze off, full but at the point of shivering. He settles at Eowyn's other side, his arms and side wrapping around her, covering the parts Merry can't reach, and yes, yes it is warm here, heat coming from the other two perhaps more intense than the fire.

Eowyn had been hot-cold, one side fiery warm from Merry, the other left cool and gooseflesh from the absence of Pippin. Now she is warmed all over, safe, and feels for a time the coldness lift from her heart. She kisses Merry's hair, then Pippin's, and smiles slow and content.

~

It is when Merry wakes that he notices the darkness. They have slept, tangled together, and now the stars are out.

He pulls the blankets closer around them, and closes his eyes again. His hand entwines with Pippin's over Eowyn's body, and he sighs softly, happily.

"Such a smile," Eowyn whispers, and he looks. She is awake, gazing upwards, but turns her eyes to him. His smile widens, and he feels his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

The fact that it's Pippin who kisses her first takes them all by surprise.

~

Their movements are slow, careful. Eowyn's mouth tastes sweet, and that little dip on her neck where it meets her shoulder tastes sweeter. She sighs as Merry swirls his tongue there, Pippin occupied lower, lips latched around one puckered nipple, tongue working folds of skin until she gasps out.

Her hands are not cold now, on their bodies, her mouth finding Merry's as their limbs tangle together, all trying to reach each other all at once, hips banging against one another. Merry lays his claim to her, and Pippin his to Merry, kissing Eowyn's mouth, her cheek and chin, over Merry's shoulder, one hand on Merry's rump, one on the curve of Eowyn's waist.

~

She is warm now, warm in their glow. Pippin's orgasm had been open-mouthed, wetly kissing the back of Merry's neck as he moved faster in her, taken forward by Pippin's motion. Hers had come next, and Merry had kissed her neck as she gasped, murmuring that she sounded and felt golden. His own arrived on the heels of hers, and he'd cried out both their names.

She twines her fingers in Pippin's hair, still slightly damp with sweat, and smiles. Merry shifts in his sleep, closer, and she holds him and drifts to the land of dreams.


End file.
